This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The specific aim of this pilot study is to investigate if intravenous (IV) fish oil (FO), commercially available as Omegaven? (Fresenius Kabi), at 1 gm/kg/d for no longer than 24 weeks, will safely reverse or ameliorate liver disease in 15 subjects with PNAC